Dinosaur Planet
and ) Georgann Kane (narration; and ) Stephen Eder (narration; and ) Gary Parker (palaeontologist segments) |composer=Dean Grinsfelder |distributed_by=Discovery Channel |airdate(s)=December 14, 2003 ( and ) December 16, 2003 ( and ) 2015 ( ; Animal Planet) |release=February 14, 2004 (original one disc DVD) September 14, 2004 (two-disc pack) August 2005 (Netherlands; separate DVDs for each episode) September 2008 (Essential Dinosaur Pack; each episode is five minutes shorter) November 25, 2008 (three-disc pack) 2010 (two-disc pack) |runtime=approx. 193 mins |language(s)=English French Dutch Japanese |rating=NR }} Dinosaur Planet is a dinosaur documentary TV mini-series that aired on the Discovery Channel as a special two-night event on December 14 and December 16, 2003. It follows the four stories of four different species of dinosaurs that lived in the beginning to the middle of the Late Cretaceous, 75-80 million years ago. The show was hosted by real life palaeontologist Scott Sampson and was narrated by Christian Slater. The show received 2 Primetime Emmy Awards in 2004 for sound editing and mixing. Episodes Note: episode order is based on the original DVD release in early 2004. "White Tip's Journey" Main article: Official description: "When White Tip, a female Velociraptor, loses the rest of her pack, she must struggle to survive on her own. In time, she locates a new pack, as well as a mate, only to find out that her hardships are just beginning in the harsh desert environment." "Pod's Travels" Main article: Official description: "Pod, a male Pyroraptor, is alone in the world after his sisters die in a tidal wave that sweeps him out to sea. After landing on an island populated with dwarf-sized dinosaurs, Pod discovers that he's become the apex predator. But, Pod learns it's lonely at the top." "Little Das' Hunt" Main article: Official description: "As a young male Daspletosaurus, it's Das' job to herd unsuspecting prey towards the rest of the pack. But he's easily distracted and ruins several hunts getting him in deep trouble with his mother, the pack leader. When a volcano threatens, the dinosaurs are unprepared." "Alpha's Egg" Main article: Official description: "The world is a very dangerous place for tiny hatchlings like Alpha, a female saltasaur. Follow Alpha along the road of her growth years, from before her birth through adolescence and on to adulthood, as she learns how to survive and beat the odds." Release Dinosaur Planet was first released on DVD as a single disc containing all four episodes on February 17, 2004, featuring White Tip on the cover. The same DVD was released again on September 14, 2004, but this time it came in a two disc pack. Each episode was released in the Netherlands as separate DVDs in August 2005. The series was re-released on November 25, 2008 with the same cover as both 2004 releases as a three-disc pack, with White Tip's Journey and Pod's Travels on the first disc, Little Das' Hunt on the second disc, and Alpha's Egg on the third. The series was re-released again in 2010, this time as a two-disc set with a new logo, and featuring Little Das on the cover instead of White Tip. Trivia * Dinosaur Planet was filmed in high definition, and aired on the Discovery HD Theater channel (now replaced by Discovery Velocity) in late 2003 and 2004. ** The show also reaired in HD in more recent years on various TV channels, which includes an airing of "White Tip's Journey" on Animal Planet in mid-2015. * Though Dinosaur Planet is an early high definition program, the series has not been officially released in HD on Blu-ray. ** A Discovery documentary series that began airing in 2009, titled Monsters Resurrected, features HD stock footage from Dinosaur Planet, as well as When Dinosaurs Roamed America (Dinosaur Planet's 2001 predecessor) which was also shot in HD. Category:Main Articles